pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Highway to Hell (song)
"Highway to Hell" is the opening track of AC/DC's 1979 album Highway to Hell. It was initially released as a single in 1979. The song was written by Angus Young, Malcolm Young and Bon Scott, with Angus Young credited for writing the guitar riff which became an instant classic.1 AC/DC had made several studio albums before and were constantly promoting them via a grueling tour schedule, referred to by Angus Young as being on a highway to hell.1 Contents 1 Background 2 Personnel 3 Production 4 Live recordings 5 List of accolades 6 Covers 7 Chart performance 8 Track listing 8.1 UK 8.2 Germany and France 8.3 Australia 8.4 US and Canada 9 Use in popular culture 10 See also 11 References Background The song's title reflects the incredibly arduous nature of touring constantly and life on the road.1 The single spent 45 weeks on the German Singles Chart, even though it peaked at only No. 30, in its 19th week on that chart.2 Bon Scott, whose talent as a singer and rock frontman were at a peak, was found dead in the back of a friend's car, just over six months after the song was released and would never enjoy the band's incredible success that was to come.1 "Highway to Hell" won the 'Most Played Australian Work Overseas' category at the 2009 APRA Awards.3 Personnel Bon Scott – lead vocals Angus Young – lead guitar Malcolm Young – rhythm guitar, backing vocals Cliff Williams – bass guitar, backing vocals Phil Rudd – drums Production "Highway to Hell" was produced by Mutt Lange as part of the album by the same name, and his work is regarded as a significant factor in delivering one of the classic AC/DC albums, the emergence of the double-guitar sound, which was later perfected on Back in Black, and improved backing vocals with Malcolm Young, joined by Cliff Williams for the first time.1 Live recordings "Highway to Hell" has been included on three official live albums: Live: This was also released as a single. A video for the single was also released, containing a montage of footage from the Live at Donington home video. Let There Be Rock: The Movie Live at River Plate List of accolades Ranked No. 258 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time.4 Ranked No. 152 on the 500 Greatest Classic Rock Songs compiled by 94.5 XKR. Ranked No. 23 on The Top 500 Heavy Metal Songs of All Time, a book by Martin Popoff. The song "Highway to Hell" is part of the The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll list.5 The master ringtone was certified Gold by the RIAA in June 2007 for sales in excess of 500,000. Covers Sam Kinison covered the song in 1990 for his comedy album Leader of the Banned. Tiny Tim covered the song on his 1993 album "Rock". Marilyn Manson covered it as part of the soundtrack for the 1999 film Detroit Rock City. In 2002, Angry Samoan covered it for the punk tribute album For Those About To Rawk: A Punk Tribute to AC/DC. American band Lazlo Bane recorded the song for their 1970s covers album Guilty Pleasures, though hard rock is not their typical music style. Maroon 5 performed it on their It Won't Be Soon Before Long Tour, with Ryan Dusick (drummer) on vocals and lead guitar. Their version of it is also on their live EP 1.22.03.Acoustic. Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Band performed the song several times through their tour of Australia in 2014. Quiet Riot covered the song on their 1999 studio release, Alive & Well. In 2010, the song was covered by Jonathan Groff in the Glee episode, "Hell-O". X Factor UK 2014 contestant Ben Haenow covered at 4th live show. Billy Joel has performed it live regularly throughout the years. Chart performance Chart (1979) Peak position Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)6 52 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)7 14 France (SNEP)8 23 Germany (Official German Charts)9 30 Netherlands (Single Top 100)10 17 Spain (PROMUSICAE) 24 Sweden (Sverigetopplistan)11 36 US Billboard Hot 10012 47 Chart (1992) Peak position Australia (ARIA)13 29 Netherlands (Single Top 100)10 69 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)14 37 US Billboard Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks12 1 Chart (2012) Peak position Scotland (Official Charts Company)15 36 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)16 40 US Billboard Hot Digital Songs12 1 Chart (2013) Peak position Ireland (IRMA)17 23 Scotland (Official Charts Company)15 2 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)16 4 Track listing UK Released 1992 by ATCO 1."Bonny"/"Highway to Hell (Live)" 2."Hells Bells (Live)" 3."The Jack (Live)" Germany and France Released 1992 by ATCO 1."Highway to Hell (Live)" 2."Hell Ain't a Bad Place to Be (Live)" 3."High Voltage (Live)" Australia Released 1992 by Albert Productions / Epic Records 1."Bonny"/"Highway to Hell (Live)" 2."High Voltage (Live)" 3."Hell Ain't a Bad Place to Be (Live)" US and Canada Released 1979 by Atlantic Records (Atlantic #3617) 1.A Side: "Highway To Hell" 2.B Side: "Night Prowler" Released 1992 by ATCO (Atco #98491-2) 1."Highway to Hell (Live)" 2."Hell Ain't a Bad Place to Be (Live)" Released 1992 by ATCO (Atco #96135-2) 1."Highway to Hell (Live)" 2."Hell Ain't a Bad Place to Be (Live)" 3."The Jack (Live)" 4."High Voltage (Live)" Released 1992 by ATCO 1."Highway to Hell (Live)" 2."Hell Ain't a Bad Place to Be (Live)" 3."The Jack (Live)" 4."High Voltage (Live)" 5."Back in Black (Live)" Use in popular culture The song is used as a walk-up song by designated hitter Adam Dunn of the Chicago White Sox. The song is featured in the How I Met Your Mother; Season 7 Episode 12 "Symphony of Illumination". The song is featured in the Family Guy; Season 10 Episode 7 "Amish Guy". The song is featured in the 2010 20th Century Fox film Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. The song is featured in the 2010 Paramount Pictures film Iron Man 2. The song is featured in the 2010 Paramount Pictures film Megamind, along with its trailers. The song's guitar riff is briefly played in the 2003 Paramount Pictures film School of Rock. The song is featured in the 2008 TV show Top Gear; season 12 episode 1, particularly during the introduction of "Rig Stig". The song is featured in the 2007 TV show House; Season 3 Episode 21 Family. The song is featured in the 2005–present TV show Supernatural. The song is featured in the 2003 New Line Cinema film Final Destination 2. The song is featured in the 2000 New Line Cinema film Little Nicky. The song is featured in The Simpsons; Season 10 Episode 18 "Simpsons Bible Stories". The song is featured in the 1998 WWE pay-per-view SummerSlam. The song is featured as the title song in the 1981 movie Heavy Metal (film) The song's guitar riff is used as the "Rock and Roll" piece in Pocoyo Musical Blocks This song is featured in the 1999 New Line Cinema film Detroit Rock City . This song is featured in the 2007 Buena Vista Pictures film Wild Hogs . See also Stairway to Heaven/Highway to Hell References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Wall, Mick (2012). AC/DC: Hell Aint a Bad Place to Be. London: Orion Publishing group. ISBN 9781409115359. 2.Jump up ^ "Die ganze Musik im Internet: Charts, Neuerscheinungen, Tickets, Genres, Genresuche, Genrelexikon, Künstler-Suche, Musik-Suche, Track-Suche, Ticket-Suche - musicline.de". musicline.de. 3.Jump up ^ "2009 Winners". Australasian Performing Right Association (APRA). Retrieved 23 April 2010. 4.Jump up ^ Highway to Hell The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time 5.Jump up ^ "500 Songs That Shaped Rock". Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Retrieved November 15, 2014. 6.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – AC/DC – Highway To Hell" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. 7.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – AC/DC – Highway To Hell" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. 8.Jump up ^ "Lescharts.com – AC/DC – Highway To Hell" (in French). Les classement single. 9.Jump up ^ "Officialcharts.de – AC/DC – Highway To Hell". GfK Entertainment. 10.^ Jump up to: a b "Dutchcharts.nl – AC/DC – Highway To Hell" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Cite error: Invalid tag; name "sc_Dutch100_AC.2FDC" defined multiple times with different content (see the help page). 11.Jump up ^ "Swedishcharts.com – AC/DC – Highway To Hell". Singles Top 60. 12.^ Jump up to: a b c "Highway to Hell awards on Allmusic". Allmusic. Retrieved 2 July 2013. 13.Jump up ^ "Australian-charts.com – AC/DC – Highway To Hell (Live)". ARIA Top 50 Singles. 14.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – AC/DC – Highway To Hell (Live)". Swiss Singles Chart. 15.^ Jump up to: a b "Archive Chart: 1 December 2012". Scottish Singles Top 40. Cite error: Invalid tag; name "sc_Scotland_" defined multiple times with different content (see the help page). 16.^ Jump up to: a b "Archive Chart: 2012-12-01" UK Singles Chart. Cite error: Invalid tag; name "sc_UK_" defined multiple times with different content (see the help page). 17.Jump up ^ "Chart Track: Week 51, 2013". Irish Singles Chart. Category:1979 songs Category:1979 singles Category:1992 singles Category:AC/DC songs Category:Songs about touring Category:Song recordings produced by Robert John "Mutt" Lange Category:Songs written by Malcolm Young Category:Songs written by Angus Young Category:Songs written by Bon Scott Category:Hell in popular culture Category:Atlantic Records singles